visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Megaromania
Megaromania were an UNDER CODE PRODUCTION band, being formed in March 2008. The band concept was the aesthetics of creation (創造の美学), while the music style can be considered kotekote-kei (old-school visual rock) with heavy metal influences. Songwriting duties were shared between guitarist Misery and Chikage, while all lyrics were penned by vocalist Sui. Biography Megaromania was formed by ex-Metis Gretel members Sui and Misery in early 2008. The band was announced in March at the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION official website. The band released three singles on May 28th and debuted as the opening act of Deshabillz revival concert at HOLIDAY SHINJUKU on June 1st, 2008. In July the first mini-album Birth of an「Idea」 was released. The first oneman The Birth of Creation-Tenchisouzou-'' took place at Meguro Rokumeikan on November 23 in order to promote the single Transparent Shine, whose A-side was composed by KISAKI from Phantasmagoria. Megaromania celebrated their first anniversary with two concerts: ''The reason for the Reincarnation-Tedoukeiji-'' at Shibuya RUIDO K2 on May 31 and ''Illusional of the Birthday at Takadanobaba AREA on June 1 2009. Three first anniversary concept singles titled evil, holy and deus were released on July 15. Disbandment and aftermath In January 2013, Megaromania announced a Best Album, which was released February 13th, 2013. Megaromania will hold their 5th anniversary live at Osaka Muse on July 28th and at Shibuya O-East on July 31st. On February 11th, It was announced that Megaromania will be disbanding on July 31st, 2013. The disbandment may not just be a result of UNDER CODE PRODUCTION's decision to cease activities, but it was also because of musical differences between the members. Afterwards, Sui, Misery, and Yushi went on to join KISAKI's band, Lin, completely revamping the entire lineup, with the addition of ex-zechs guitarist CERO. They began recording together in December 2013. Hyoga retired from music after participating in the session band "MegaCin" (メガシン) with ex-Megaromania and ex-CindyKate members at Ikebukuro CYBER on October 23, 2013. As for Chikage and Leda's whereabouts, they are currently unknown, except Chikage has created his own Twitter account. Lineup * 翠-Sui- - Vocals (2008.03 - 2013.07.31) → 業 → Ghost†phobia → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛 → David * 美沙麗-Misery- - Guitar (2008.03 - 2013.07.31) → Lu:Diace → Яisk un logic → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛 * 蜘影-Chikage- - Guitar (2008.03 - 2013.07.31) → Blanc⊃Nero → アゲハ → 針槐-ハリエンジュ- → STELLA... → Megaromania * 氷牙-Hyoga- - Bass (2008.03 - 2013.07.31) → ミスリード → 焔 → Megaromania * 邑詩-Yushi- -''' Drums (2011.01.01 - 2013.07.31) → 般若弐 → 白黒キネマ → Megaromania → 凛 Former members * '''憐蛇-leda- - Drums (2008.03.10 - 2010.03.31) → Blanc⊃Nero → 般若 → Megaromania Support members *'摩珠 (Majyu)' - Drums (2010) → ENEMY ZERO → xPhearx → バビロン (support) → Siva (support) → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → E’m～grief～ → Art Cube (support) → SHAPE SHIFTER, Devil Kitty Discography Albums Image:Megaromania_Idea.jpg| Birth of an「Idea」 Mini-Album (2008.07.09) Image:Megaromania_Profetic.jpg| Prophetic Faction-the Universe- full-length (2009.11.11) 11472-quintessencevoyage-8b0u.jpg| Quintessence Voyage Mini-Album (2011.08.03) 20154-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-dlov.jpg| Artistical Glint full length (2012.04.25) Singles * 2008.05.28 美醜の果実 (Bishuu no kajitsu) * 2008.05.28 God of Megaromania-純血ノ刻印- (Junketsu no kokuin) * 2008.05.28 Angelical Jewelry * 2008.11.19 Transparent Shine * 2009.04.01 APOCALYPSE * 2009.07.15 evil * 2009.07.15 holy * 2009.07.15 deus * 2010.08.04 AURORA-destinies of world- * 2011.03.23 Oath -cross of eternity- * 2011.12.21 BLESSING MYTH * 2012.02.14 Cynthia * 2012.10.17 Propaganda * 2012.12.12 Heaven's Novel Live Distributed * 2011.12.20 Re:birth of Creation (CD) * 2013.07.31 a Revolving Lantern...(CD) Compilation Albums * 2010.03.10 Oblivious * 2012.03.16 The Birth of Creation Best.jpg|2013.02.13 Megaromania DVDs * 2012.11.14 The Vision of Engraving Omnibus albums * 2008.07.09 Visualy「zm」 The Cure Century * 2009.03.04 The End of Missing * 2009.07.29 JUDGMENT#005 * 2011.04.15 UNITED LINK for JAPAN * 2011.10.29 「Chikasen MASQUERADE」 Megaromania→GEGEGE no Kitarou * 2012.12.12 VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.2 VISUAL X'mas ROCK * 2013.01.09 VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.5 VISUAL BAKA TECH ・ GUITAR Tokushuu * 2013.03.13 BRAND NEW WAVE * 2013.03.14 High Style Paradox 2003~2013 * 2013.06.01 UNDER CODE PRODUCTION 10TH ANNIVERSARY LAST TOUR 「Nihon Seiatsu FINAL -since 2003~2013-」 2013.3.01 Meguro Rockmaykan * 2013.06.20 ARCHIVES 2003~2013 External links * Megaromania @ UNDER CODE PRODUCTION Gallery MiseryGuitar.jpg|Misery LedaDrums.jpg|Leda Misery (Megaromania).jpg|Misery Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands